The Malevolent ruler
by Jchristmastree
Summary: This is a story that takes place a couple of decades after total drama all stars, about Mal and Zoey becoming literally partners in crime.


**Hey guys! New fanfic for you! for those of you who read my other Mal fanfic don't worry I'll still be updating that. Enjoy!**

Mr Maren was quietly sitting at his desk completing paper work about the men he had killed for not paying their debts. He was a chubby man of a medium hight, with a full head of grey hair slicked back. It had taken him years to become the greatest crime lord in his city, and he was proud. Suddenly his 2 chief security officers burst in dragging a man with a sack over his head. They threw the man onto the ground and pulled him to sit facing their boss. "We found this guy trying to steal your money!" One of them boomed. "And he was carrying this with him" the other said as he held up a wooden box with a handle. They pulled off the sack and his hair fell over his left eye. "And who would you be?" Mr Maren slowly asked, not even bothering to look up from him papers. "That's not something you really need to know" the guy said in a low, dark voice. He slowly looked up from his desk and chuckled at the nobody who was treating the man, who practically ruled this town, like a fool.

"Did you make sure he wasn't armed?" he asked his security guards. "Yes sir, this was the only thing he had on him." He slowly slouched back in his seat, relaxing. The man sat there, between his 2 chiefs of security, armed with the best pistols money could buy, and yet he demonstrated no signs of fear what so ever. "You wanna know what has happened to every other dick head dumb enough to try and steal from me?" he asked. "I honestly don't care" he answered. The crime lord ignored him and continued, "They're dead" he snapped. "just like you're about to be" he finished. "well I try to blend in", the mysterious guy said, "but I never lay down and die".

The then proceeded to produce and knife just small enough to conceal in the palm of his hand. He had been silently cutting the ropes the whole time they were talking, and before anyone could react, he stabbed it into one guards leg, and the other in the throat. He then unlatched the guard's gun from its holster and pointed it straight at Mr Maren, who was reaching for his top drawer which concealed an Uzi he kept in case of emergency. "I wouldn't" he said. "Up, over there, he commanded, gesturing to the corner of the room. Mr Maren got up and hobbled over. The mysterious Man then walked over behind the desk and ripped the painting of a women that was hanging on the wall, revealing a safe. "Code!" he commanded. He turned his fat face over to see that the security guard who hadn't had his throat slit foaming at the mouth. "Laced in poison" the man said holding up his knife, "now code!" he barked. "23-46-32." Mr Maren stuttered. "There's a good boy" the mysterious figure slyly said. He entered the combination and the safe clicked open, revealing a load of gold bars.

He then opened a window and reached out, keeping the gun fixed on Mr Maren and retrieved a bag he had hidden there earlier. He scraped all the gold into the bag and walked over to the brick wall where the fat idiot was cowering, grabbing the strange wooden box he had brought on his way. He pressed it against the wall until it clicked and beeped. He pulled it away and a small circular object was attached to the wall. He set a timer for 10 seconds and walked over to the other side of the room. The timer hit 0 and there was a small explosion, large enough to open a considerable hole in the wall but small enough to leave him untouched. The former crime lord had been killed, and a Ute backed up. He threw the bag into the back and jumped in. More guards burst into the room as the man shot at the door, delaying the guards and giving the driver time to slam on the accelerator.

They pulled up at their small apartment and they hauled the bag inside. It was an old, cheap place. Practically falling apart around them, but all that was about to change. They had accomplished something that night that would change their lives forever. The women who was driving the Ute slumped down on the couch. "Flawless as always baby" she said. "You weren't too bad yourself" he said as he leant down and pressed his lips against hers. "Things are about to change for us Zoey" he said. "Thanks to you Mal" she responded. "Thanks to the both of us. We're moving up in the world, and no one will stop us"

**Well I hope you guys liked it! If you guys like it this is just the start!**


End file.
